Campaign 2 Episode 95
| Image = | ImageSize = full | Caption = | ChapterNum = 16 | EpNum = 08 | GnSNum = C2E95 | Airdate = 2020-02-13 19:00 PST | Runtime = TBD | VOD = [ Forthcoming] | Podcast = | Starring = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the ninety-fifth episode of the second campaign of Critical Role. Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' So, last we left off: the Mighty Nein have found their way to Kamordah and the mountains northward to try to engage with the old crone, the Prism Sage, Isharnai, to break the curse that still holds Nott within her physical form. A deal was struck through the use of memory-altering magic via Jester, and you escaped without conflict for the time being with the creature. You battled some undead in the swamp as you fled into the night, and after survival and a safe rest, you made your way back to Rosohna, where you collected yourselves, your intent, and asked Essek if he could help transport you to the Whitedawn Lagoon, where it seemed visions of Caduceus’s Wildmother-given journey and finishing what his family had set out to accomplish, lie. After transporting yourselves to the exterior of the jungle where it seems the Circle of Beasts, the oasis that contains one of these collections, the Stone Family in particular, that is the next step of this vision quest. You made a parasol for Essek and sent him on his way, and you began to traverse the dangerous jungle. A short time into your journey, rest was taken, a night was set, and in the middle of your evening’s watch, Jester was called away from the camp spot, by a familiar green-cloaked figure. Called by the Traveler to the shadows of the jungle, the Traveler revealed a lot more about his past than you were previously aware, learning that the Traveler may not be entirely a god in the sense that you had anticipated or believed, but had discovered Jester many years ago as this entity traversed the land, saw chaotic kinship within her, and this worship that Jester gave, this love and trust that was placed into this entity gave it purpose in a way it wasn’t expecting, which led to it seeking other people to join this family of belief and trust, and forthright interest in adding more chaos to the world around them. He also revealed himself to be a long-orange-haired fey entity and revealed that he had no idea what he was doing and he desperately needed your help. And that was where we left off. Part I Break Part II Featured Characters The Mighty Nein * Beauregard Lionett * Caduceus Clay * Caleb Widogast * Fjord * Frumpkin * Jester Lavorre * Nott the Brave * Yasha Nydoorin New Returning * The Traveler Mentioned Inventory Quotations * The Traveler: “I am not any less than I have been, though the pretense itself is a bit of trickery and I think that even you can appreciate that, Jester. I am Lord Artagan of the Morncrown, and I am the Traveler. You, Jester Lavorre, are my protégé, my most prized pupil. You hold the purest priorities to see the world turned on its head. I know I can trust you. Would you help me?” Jester: Well, obviously. * The Traveler: “Nothing happens for a reason. It’s absolute fucking chaos.” * Jester: (about the Traveler) Just going out and killing someone– what’s the point, right? Caleb: Yeah, he’s looking for fun. He’s not looking to strangle anyone or something like that. Jester: Exactly. Matt: Been there, done that. References Art: